


You and Me, Its Never Easy

by Zoteria



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternati Universe, Angst, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoteria/pseuds/Zoteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki came back to earth just 'cause Odin wanted, so he would stay with Thor, and the Avengers. He just didn't have the will to do anything, and his brother was all he has. Until he saw her, petite and babbling everywhere she went, he just couldn't stand it but neither deny he was somehow attracted to her. But when all go to hell, he know that he'll protect her from all harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… this FFC was around in my head for a while now, and I just can help it… so I just start to write it and this is what looks like the first chapter, also this is my first ffc in English, and please be kind to me… my first language is not English, but anyway I do my best so you all can enjoy this. Also this is my first time writing about the Avengers and this whole world of MARVEL.
> 
> This story is based mostly the movies, and kind of in parts of the comic... this is a little bit AU... it too After the Avengers, And Thor: The Dark World, but a littlet after Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> This FFC also going to have the next couples: PepperxTony, StevexNatasha, ClintxBobbi, BrucexBetty, ThorxJane, LokixDarcy.
> 
> I hope you like it and you let me know what you think about it in your coments.
> 
> Declaimer:
> 
> I don't own anything. But if I were thing would be different, and Loki would be the Star. *-*
> 
> Also, this FFC is actually posted in Fanfiction.net under the same name and all, It's me.

So, here she was in the big building that was S.H.I.E.L.D headquarter in New York that was actually STARK TOWER, a clumsy girl with affection to her lovely teaser, that was more of an obsession actually, and no one knows why, that mostly was known as the sidekick of the bright scientist Jane Foster, or how other like to call her, "the coffee girl". Darcy Lewis, a petite brunet with big blue eyes, and fair skin, and a big mouth that every time she opens it, it was just to confuse people with her babbling. Or that's what they mutter when they think that she wasn't hearing them.

She glance again at the big building that was more of a high tower of glass, and think for the million time that day, how was possible that a girl like her was working in this big industry, that was involved with people so uncommon? Starting with a Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that play part of his time was flying everywhere in an powerful suit of armor, a pretty smart scientists that when get piss off change to a big guy, emphasis in BIG, green beast that only want to smash things to be happy, two trained badass assassin's, a good-looking guy, that was actually a soldier 70 year old, and a live legend, called Captain America, and of course, a Myth God of Thunders that you usually hear in books, called Thor. And the Big Boss of all the spies that guard big secrets and his secrets has secrets and all, with all his minions and stuff. Yup, Darcy thought to herself, things in world were pretty mess up.

But, she recall that, that wasn't actually her decision, she was there working because of Jane Foster, 'cause for some reason the brightest scientist was found of her assistant, and because Darcy knows much to let her go, so they, and when she means THEM, she means S.H.I.E.L.D, that she was better under constant observation. So that why she, the sometimes clumsy brunet was standing out of her usually normal work office and wondering stupid's think, about how her live ended like that.

After Thor left to Asgard to fight and all, Jane was inconsolable, but focus in her work to try and find a way to the world from where he was, unfortunately, after one year and a half she lost hope of finding Thor, or that he will someday come back, so was Darcy's work to keep Jane away from depression. Later, the incident from New York happen, and both girl saw in TV the hideous fight of the Avengers against what was Loki, Thor's brother and a huge army of ugly aliens named Chitauri attack the city. But after all ended, and Thor didn't came to see Jane, the scientist was angry and devastated. Darcy was her rock to hold on to, and she was fine with that after Erik Selvig was missing that was all that Jane has.

So when things go crazy half a year later in Greenwich, London, at a time when Jane was trying to forget about Thor and all, everything went to hell. Thor came back because Jane was miss in how knows where, and have something inside her that was killing her or so they told her about, and well… the big bad elves arrive and start to attack earth, and Darcy and her inter, Ian with the company of the new found Doctor Erik Selvig, try to find a way out of the living hell, and Jane then come back with Thor from Asgard and they defeated the Dark Elves. So Thor again, to Darcy's frustration, and Jane agony, was back to Asgard to confront his father and some shit that Darcy didn't understand at all, they all think that he wasn't to come back anytime soon, so to everyone surprise, when two days after Thor returned, all was ecstasy. Again, until S.H.I.E.L.D appear a few days later with Nick Fury very furious about what has happen, and they all have to give him a pretty large report, very explicit about the whole thing, and later that day everyone was move to New York, in STARK TOWER, where they were staying until now, with the whole Avenged and company.

Darcy sighed when she realize that she was getting to draw the attention of the people surrounding her, starting to wonder if she was mad or something for standing there like an idiot for now sometime. So to avoid more strange looking, she start walking ahead to the building, with her usual bag of Starbuck and Dunkin Donuts of what was her breakfast of her and her boss. Without her sugar supply, Darcy was useless the entire morning, and considering that it was the six and a half a.m. that was something to considerate. Murmuring under her breath, she starts the tedious routine that was every day of work, already irritated 'cause the row in the grocery had been eternal and that had ruined her morning.

 

************

 

Half an hour later, after passing for the rigorous security of every floor level, until she finally arrive at the lower part where the office of Jane was, not the laboratories when she usually was, Darcy was very grumpy and muttering to herself how to made pay the insolent new guard of the doors that try to take away her bag of food before, with some trick in revenge and was so deep in her own thought, that she barely noticed that Jane wasn't alone at all, and that she was actually surrounded by two tall figures and they were discussing about something. When Darcy finally noticed that her friend wasn't alone, she stop in the middle of the way to her desk and stare to them blankly, her brain not processing what her eyes were seeing.

In the moment that the petite brunet enter the room, the three of them stop talking, well two of them because the last one was quieter, occasionally saying one or two words. The three of them focus their attention in the girl that was too distracted muttering nonsense to herself, to even notice the sudden silence in the room until she was in the middle of the her way. Her blue eyes stared at them blankly, blinking her eyelashes like a littler owl baffled by light of morning.

Darcy blinks several times, just because her brain didn't know how to understand what her eyes were seeing. Right there, with Jane, was two men standing, one a tall muscular blonde with blue eyes and robes in red, silver and black,  _Thor_ , her brain contributed, she nodded to herself before directing her gaze to the other man standing there, right next to Point Break like Tony like to call Thor just to mock him sometimes, and again her brain try to understand what her eyes where analyzing… she blink some time again, and start to organize her thought, he was tall, same as Thor, tall, slim and has fair skin, his hair was like a raven wing, his robes in green, gold and black, and finally his eyes… green eyes, like two distant and empty emeralds, that could see through you in an instant. Darcy furrowed her brow, she was almost certain sure that she knew him from somewhere, but her brain wasn't cooperating with her at all, she was squishing her neurons hard to figured out how the hell was this man that was vaguely familiar, until something did "click" in her head, and she remember where she has seeing him before.  _HE_ is  _Loki_ , Thor's brother that had tried to take over the world half year ago.  _Loki_.

Darcy knew that she had been watching him for several minutes, but her day suck from the instant she gets up in the morning with big bags under her eyes, no sleep at all and a damn headache, 'cause her fucking neighbors were all the night playing music very loud until very early in the morning, like three in a.m. So she hasn't sleep much and the next few hours of her shitty morning didn't help much to calm her at all. Back to the present, Darcy blinks several times again, regaining her missing through from her suck-the-hell-of-a-day back to the three people in the room. Her brain was too tired to react at all to the presence of Prince of Asgard, brother of Thor and psychopath crazy guy, that has been good in the end to save Jane and so, to the fact that he was supposed to be dead, pretty dead actually according to Thor and Jane version of the events of the Dark Elves back to Greenwich.

—Darcy…?— Jane called, with her sweet voice, worry for her friend, that have been standing there in the middle of the room looking at them blankly for some several minutes now, without saying anything.

Jane's voice startles Darcy out of her thought, she blinked rapidly coming back for third time of four times to the real world, and she wasn't sure which of two it was. The headache increased a bit more when she focused again in them, with a growl she start moving again in the room, to the nearest table, that was her own desk and drop graceless the bag of food, vaguely conscious of the three pair of eyes that were following her move. She was feeling like her head were about to blow in any instant and she wasn't sure that she would like that to happen, so like her day have been so shitty she was going to get a damn aspirin to help her get along with the rest of her hell day of work, if that's even possible.

—Lady Darcy?— this time was Thor who speak, his blue eyes confuse because she wasn't her usual loudly and cheerful self, she even hasn't greet them at all.

She growl again, because Thor wasn't exactly silent when he speak, and his loud tone was a stinging pain to her poor head, she shut her eyes one moment to regain some calm and breath deep, before reassuring her walk, this time to the exit door, murmuring to herself grumpily while her left hand was rubbing her temple.

—Stupid fucking lights, stupid fucking neighbors and their music… I need some fucking sleep before I kill someone… — Darcy didn't see the confused and perplex expression that were pasted in the three of them, two of them more than the other one. —Better that Bruce have some pill or I'm gonna become a fucking psychopath with green horn and destroy every fucking agent that wants to take away my food… because they are a fucking bastards…

 

************

 

The silent was palpable in the room after the petite brunet left, murmuring homicidal words to people in general while rubbing her temple. Thor and Jane were stunned and loss of words, but Loki, the entire time, from the moment that he was conscious of the young girl entering the room till the moment she left, was observing her carefully… from her small height, no more than 5 feet with 5 inches, usual midgardians cloths, blue jean pants, a red shirt, with some grey jacket sleeveless, fair skin, red lips and big blue eyes that were covered by some glasses, that were unfocused at first, deep in her through. And when she actually pay attention to her surrounding and look at them, her features show a bit confuse, first her eyes look at Jane, and then at Thor, and Loki was waiting to the silly girly act every time that some women laid eyes on his brother, but she simply blinked a few time looking at Thor, like acknowledged his presence like it was some common people and not the great God of Thunder that always call the attention of every female. He was very surprise that that didn't happen, but his face stand the same cold and calm that always, not letting them know that some Midgardian girl has kind of surprise the God of Mischief and Lies. And then she seems to register that there were another person in the room, and her blue gaze turned to himself, and she blink another few time, her brow furrowed a little, and Loki just wait for her to recognize him, and he wait, a few minutes pass and her face lit up a little, a light in her eyes said that she did know how he was, but again the reaction of that strange female wasn't what he expected at all, she just stare at him blankly like she did with Thor and Jane.

That was until Jane called her because she had looking too long to Loki, and Thor and she were worried that she got mad about him and do something crazy like try to tease his ass or something very Darcy. And Jane wasn't sure that Loki would take that very kindly.

—Darcy?

The girl just blinks a few times, before start to moving to the nearest desk a growl in her throat, Loki just stared at her wondering what was wrong with her, he knew that something was off with her but can't place it, his eyes focused in her figure while she drops her bag of paper in the table.

—Lady Darcy?

This time was Thor who spoke, uncertain of the girl, and Loki notice that his brother was confuse by the girl, and her actions, or more like her loss of word to them, but she simple growl another time, and closer her eyes like she was irritated by his voice, and Loki couldn't hold back that his brow lift a little by that sign of her, after she took a deep breath and then start to walk to the same door that she came in first murmuring to herself grumpily while her left hand was rubbing her temple.

—Stupid fucking lights, stupid fucking neighbors and their music… I need some fucking sleep before I kill someone… —Loki blink a few time, he didn't expect that type of language from a girl, just from Lady Sif he hear one day a big word like that, and she was training and was very angry. Women in Asgard usually didn't say those words and they were too regal to do such a thing. —Better that Bruce have some pill or I'm gonna become a fucking psychopath with green horn and destroy every fucking agent that wants to take away my food… because they are a fucking bastards…

Her last worlds make him wonder if that comment was directed to him, but she was too focused in her babbling and he wasn't sure if it was indeed directed to him or not. The thing was that Loki was intrigues by that petite midgardian woman.

—So… what say Nick Fury about Loki's case?— Jane ask to interrupt the silence that her friend Darcy left, a bit uncomfortable. She glances at Thor, her –kind-of-boyfriend, curious about the answer that her friend interrupts when her ingress the room minutes early.

Thor looks at Jane, and then signed thinking about the conversation that he made with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, early that morning. And later the same day a few minutes before with his friends and commanders in battle, The Avenged, they were doubtful and suspicious about his brother intentions, especially Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, but Captain America, the Black Widow were going to be out of New York and in Washington D.C for some month and Hawkeye is going in a secret mission God knows where, son Tony and Bruce were the only ones that were going to be around with Thor in STARK TOWER. In the end, after twenty minutes arguing with each other, they agreed that Loki stay with them in New York under the supervision of Thor and the rest of the Avenged that were staying.

—They agreed with Loki staying here with us.

Jane looks at the brother of her boyfriend, and Loki stare back at her blankly, they were in a complicated relationship between the two of them. She didn't hate him, 'cause he some kind of redeem himself by saving her and helping Thor, and it wasn't like she could forget that he try to destroy them back then in Puente Antiguo, and again in New York. And Loki, didn't exactly like Midgardians much, after he lost his mother, he couldn't think about her without feeling a big weigh heavy in his heart, guilty and anger toward every living thing 'cause she wasn't alive in this world anymore. So since then his reason for living was lost, and only felt an empty shell behind and some vaguely sentiment now and then. They were sporadic. After the incident in svartalfheim, when he intercept the attack to his brother to save him, with the intention of dying in it and maybe be with his mother… but things didn't go the way he want, so he stay there dying and waiting for the moment he stop breath, but despite that some guards from Asgard came and take him to his father, he still have bittersweet taste in his tough name him that, they take him to Odin, and he sent him to the nursery, and after 4 month unconscious and having nightmares he wake up to a room that was his own he know that things were going to be different from now and on.

And he was right, Odin, after he wake up and knew he was going to live, he call Thor to his presence, and agreed with his brother that, Loki should continue his punishment in Midgard, until he, the great Allfather, decide that he was redeem himself for his action. So Thor was so happy and euphoric, embrace Loki almost breaking his bones in the process, and Loki wasn't happy at all with his sentence but it wasn't his decision to make, so like that he left his childhood home, the one that hi lives almost all his life and came with Thor to his beloved Midgar. Despite the fact that he still dislikes the Midgardians, Loki wasn't complaining with his new punishment. He actually doubts that the humans accept him in their planet after he tries to conquer them and make them kneel before him. But again, thing didn't go the way he imagine it, and the metal man and the green beast acknowledged Loki's presence in their main base. To actually live with them, but he knows that despite that fact he was his favorite person in the world and he was fine with that.

—So... I'll suppose that I have to congratulate you, Loki, welcome aboard— Jane said really feeling it, just because she knew Thor love his brother, just because that she would be cordial with him.

Loki stay silent for a moment, then look away in the distance, the same way the petite brunet leave. Without noticed the look that Thor was giving him.

—Thank you, Miss Foster— he said quietly, and serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hello again, I hope that all of you has like mi ffc...
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and the few reviews that you give me, there makes me very happy to know that you all like this story! and that drives me to keep writing this ffc... so here comes the second chapter... I hope that this time comes more of yours review. But enjoy the story please.
> 
> I don't have any beta reader, so all the mistakes are mine. U_U sorry for that, but again, English is not my first language, but I try hard.
> 
> This story is based mostly the movies, and kind of parts of the comic... this is a little bit AU... it too After the Avengers, And Thor: The Dark World, but a littlet before Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> This FFC also going to have the next couples: PepperxTony, StevexNatasha, ClintxBobbi, BrucexBetty, ThorxJane, LokixDarcy.
> 
> I hope you like it and you let me know what you think about it in your review.
> 
> Declaimer:
> 
> I don't own anything. But if I did thing would be different, and Loki would be the Star. *-*

 

Darcy break in like a storm in the office where Bruce Banner, brilliant scientist and one of the calmest and kind people that she knows, spend part of his time in the building. The Avengers were found of her since the day they met her, for some reason that she hadn't quite understand yet, but didn't care at all, 'cause that give her access to some parts of STARK TOWER that most of the agent didn't get access. Tony Stark was one of the group that was petty found of Darcy, he has kinda adopt her like his little sister, all of them treated her like that, but Tony, somehow was different when he was near her, all over protective and make fun of everyone and drag her within him, the other just shake their heads and keep with their things.

So to her luck, Bruce actually was there checking some papers and stuff that Darcy didn't try to understand anymore, and to her lucky he was all alone. With the headache rising to almost unbearable to this point, she didn't care a shit anything.

—Bruceeeee… — Darcy moaned piteously, dropping herself in the nearly couch that was in her way, her eyes shut trying to suppress the hideous migren. —I need help…

Bruce drops the papers that was holding and came near her, he was dressed with a purple shirt and grey pants, and over that a white lab coat. His brown eyes painted with worried and kindness.

—Are you okay, Darcy?— he ask quietly, putting a hand in her forehead checking her temperature, but finding nothing unusual.

She blinked her eyelashes to focus in him.

—Please tell me that you have any pills to kill my headache or otherwise I'm gonna die… — she shut her eyes again, 'cause the light of the light bulb were making her feel ill.

Bruce smile a little to the petite brunet and go get the pills that were in his desk to give it to her with some water. Darcy drinks it immediately and let out a soft sigh.

—Thanks… — she starts to say, but were interrupted by the door opening.

—Hey, Bruce did you check the notes that I send you early to…?—Tony Stark pause when he notice her in the couch, and his friend standing beside her. His brow furrowed with concern for the women that he consider like a littler sister. —Are you all right, darling? Is anything wrong with you? Need a doctor…? Oh, wait, Bruce is a Doctor… Why you're not doing anything to help my littler baby over there?— demand Tony, coming closer to them, his tone of voice like a worried mother over her only child. His early question already forgets.

Bruce rolled his eyes, and went back to his desk to pick up his note and wave a hand to his friend, dismissing his words. Darcy, smile weakly to him, eyes barely open and her brain half away from them.

—I already give her something, Tony… she just needed a painkiller pill for her headache, now if you excuse me, I'll finished reading the notes— Bruce say, without looking back at him, already concentrate in his papers.

—I'll wait for them later then… — Tony focuses his eyes again in her, and sit beside her still worried.

Since the first day that the billionaire meet the petite brunet, he enjoy her sense of humor and the sarcasm that she carried with her and her wit comments that not everybody understand at all, but obviously he did. Over the weeks, he develop an over protective sense toward her, and make sure that everybody knows that he was something kinda like his big brother and nobody must mess up with her and the others Avenger were ok with that. 'Cause since he was an only child and his parents were death… well, Tony find in her some resembled to a family, beside Pepper and his now friends and comrades.

—Hey, now Miss Teaser… how are you feeling?— he ask with a smile, with his fingers pulling a part some strands of hair out of her face, that was in fact some pale and under her eyes some bags.

Darcy tries hard not to fall asleep there in the comfort of the couch, but her body was thinking differently. So with effort she get up until she was sitting and her head spin a bit, but she manage to stand still just to not worry him. She smiles a little to him, wincing a bit to the pain.

—Hey big bro… yes, I just a bit fucked up from last night… stupid bastards neighbors, you know…

Tony smile brightly at her, and he relax in the couch.

—Yeah… stupid people that doesn't know when to shut the hell up and turn the music off— His grin more big this time, when both of they realize that Tony was exactly that type of people.

Darcy sigh, she knows that she shouldn't has to stay there for long, specially 'cause Jean really need her that day for continue in her new experiment, and she didn't want to disappoint her at all… Jane always was good to her, and was her best friend. That brings something back to Darcy's memory… something about a dark and tall prince God of mischief and lies that was supposed to be dead. But she was too tired to think hard about it. Didn't care, anyway.

 

************

 

So Darcy talk a littler with them, most Tony because Bruce was busy and then after half an hour, she left them to them science and stuff and walk back to the lab where Jane must be working, but for her surprise and kinda annoying luck, she came face to face with Thor and his brother. In the beginning she hasn't paying attention to her surrounding still mind off with her pain, that was starting to fade way slowly… to slowly if someone ask her, but then she was walking throght the passage that lead to the elevator to the lows labs, when she turn around a corner and smash her face direcly to a mass of strong wall, that was actually alive.

Darcy growled annoyed, and step back to glare daggers to the person that was in her way, only to discover that was actually Thor and Loki. Great… just great. Just the last thing that she needed it was the kindhearted blond God of thunders to speak aloud when she was dying with her headache.

—Lady Darcy… am glad that we found again!— Thor say, with true glee, but like always didn't mediate his strong voice.

—Shit… — Darcy mumble under her breath, but force a smile to her face just because she did really appreciate the big blond giant. —Hello Thor… how… how are you?— even when she tried to sound normal she knew that didn't get it, but he was too distracted to note it, Loki on the other hand did notice her false smile and force tone, she just didn't hasn't notice him yet.

—I'm fine Lady Darcy, very happy actually— bounce him, putting a friendly hand in her shoulder that almost got her face to kiss the floor. Again he didn't notice.

She almost let split a curse and wince when a shot of pain pass her brain, so she bit hard her lower lip. She knew that she must get the hell out of there before she will scream at him… or worse, tease his ass again.

—Yeah… yeah… I glad for you… but I have to leave, Jane is probably waiting for me— she starts, trying to pass him. But Thor got other ideas.

—By the way, I'd like you to meet my brother— Thor grin like a mad man, when he step aside a bit more to let her see that in fact, Loki was standing somewhat behind-aside from him, looking extremely like an ice cube, no emotion in his face. —He'll be staying with us for now and on!

Loki in the other hand, all the time since they meet again with the petite brunet, was observing her the whole time, and this time, he did notice that her face was pale, paler in the way of loss of sleep and under her eyes were dark bags. His brother apparently was oblivion to this sings. So when he put a hand in her shoulder she almost fell but Thor was to found of himself and didn't pay attention to that, even when she wince under his touch. His brother almost always forgets his force.

Darcy blink a bit, her eyes meeting his, the green emerald that give her a sensation of ice and sadness at the same time. If she wants to get over and disappear in the lab, she better finish with the crap. Mysteriously she didn't hate the guy, for her Loki was some other dude, with big daddy issue and a crap life, that lost his mind for what happen to him, Thor has told her about it when they were at Greenwich. Not that she excuse that he has kill a lot of people and bad stuff that he did, but Darcy think for herself that if she would have been in his position and with all the power he possess begin a fucking God, she probably would have done a lot of shit too.

But this was not the best day to have a conversation. With anyone.

—Hey, Mr. Mischief, nice to meet you!— Darcy smile to him, actually a real smile, not a fake like she has given to Thor, she didn't have anything against the dude after all.

Loki was bewildered with her attitude, when she has smile falsely to Thor, who from what he has hear, was one of her close friend, for whatever reason she has to do it, he was waiting to see hate, disgust in the minor case, even fear in her… but contrary to what he expect, she actually did smile, a real smile at him. Her next words were same confusing as her way to treated him. Like he was nothing but a mere person, not the God of lies and mischief, bastard son of Laufey, king of Jotunheim, adopted son of Frigga and Odin, brother of Thor, and Prince of Asgard, a God himself and the most dangerous sorcerer in the nine realms. The midgardian woman was nuts or something? He barely blink but keep his gaze in her blue eyes, that only show honestly, not a single lie, she was clear like the water, but Loki did see a flash of pain past her features quickly, before she look away and took a barely imperceptible breath and her hand move to rub her temple again.

Loki didn't know what to say to her greeting, but noddle to her.

—Well big boy, talk to you later… —Darcy wave a hand to Thor, and pause to glace again at Loki, who hadn't take away his eyes from her, but in this moments she didn't care a shit. —See you around Mr. Mischief!

With that Darcy disappear down the hall, without another word.

 

************

 

Three weeks has pass since that shitty morning, and Darcy was keeping well her shit, since she barely can sleep in the night, 'cause her stupids neighbors were teenagers without control, and well… they give a party four of the seven days of the week, and shit if that didn't cause her to be a bit annoyed and grumpy at work, but nobody has ask her what's wrong 'cause things at STARK TOWER were a bit mess up, with Loki's presence in the work environment was uncomfortable for most everyone. So Darcy, take her lunch time to sleep in the table of the lunch room. Were happen to be Loki too at the same time, so she, like a total normal and sane person like she was, went straight to his table and sit down, he just stay still sitting there reading some book without looking at anybody. But when she did that like two weeks ago, he stared at her like she has lost her mind and begin to turn his attention to his book again, when she spoke to him.

—Hey, Mr. Mischief, I'm gonna sit here and take a nap, so please wake me up in an hour. Thanks— Darcy didn't miss the confuse expression in his face, but just smile tiredly at him and then put her arms in the table and upon them her head, and in matter of seconds she was completely asleep.

To her surprise, Loki actually wakes her up in the time that she ask him to. And so they did the next two weeks, with a bit of conversation before she take her nap, but mostly from her part, Loki actually didn't say much, but that was okay with her. She babbles about nonsense and by the look on his face almost half of what she said he didn't understand. Mostly, the references to the pop-cultures ones. She just suggests him to read or see the movies of The Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and a long list of books and movies. He only stares at her like he was having troubles figuring her out, but when she still babbles about something he didn't look so confuse, and she soon found out that he actually was seen and reading what she ask him to. That makes her happy for some reason and in return she gives him a cheese cake and a bright smile. Then when to her nap.

So it goes for another two weeks before Loki finally speak to her when she sit down beside him.

—Why are you sitting with me?— his voice was like ice and indifferent, but his eyes were shinning with confusion.

Darcy blink, looking at him with the same confusion that she could see in his wonderful emerald green eyes, wait wonderful? She blink again, focusing in his question, and not in how regal and sexy he looks, sitting there like a bad boy/nerd with his usual book. Definitively, she need her sleep back before her brain make her do something stupid... like trying to kiss his God Damn sexy expression of confusion. Yup, Darcy definitively need that hers neighbors stop partying every night.

—Well... I do it all the time— she looks at him, a bit more confuse, bags of loss of sleep under her eyes.

Loki sigh with frustration, this mortal girl always manage to make him wish to shake her. Hard. Lowering his book, that he was reading, it was The Return of the King, from the trilogy of The lord of the rings, that she has mention he must reed... he's not going to tell her that he actually has taken her world and was seen and reading all she said. So with his magic he cover the book, so it looks to everybody else like some old one. And he stared at her intensely.

—What I mean, Miss Lewis, it is, why are you _still_ sitting with _me_?— his teeth clenched and his lips were pressed together in a tin line. A little frown in his brow.

She blinks again, before she understand his meaning. Resting her elbows in the table, Darcy keep her gaze over him, a little smile in her red lips.

—Why wouldn't I?

Loki was stunned for a moment, before he turn his gaze away from her, and into the front, not really seen anything.

—Because am a monster, Miss Lewis... that's why you should stay away from me, I'll do no good for you... I assured you, nothing good came from begin near me— Loki said with a lame voice, still not looking at her.

Since the day of his mother death, Loki has know that he only bring grief to those who's near him, only pain and shame can come to anybody that stay with him more than a few days. He already knows that Thor still love him like his brother, and since the day of Loki's staying in STARK TOWER, a month ago or more so, he's been doing everything he could to make Loki comfortable and social with his friends. But things haven't worked the way the God of Thunder wanted, everybody would ignore Loki, or simply got out of the way when they see him come. Or just give him some rude worlds, that he know he deserve and go away. The Avengers for other hand, were other kind, he expected them to be against him right away, but even when Banner always get out of the way most of the time he sees Loki, the God of mischief suspect that was because the Hulk want to go crazy, but Banner always nod to him before go.

Barton, for other hand, wasn't very happy and he shot him a death glare every time he see him, and storm out without a world. Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow, just stared at him with a blank look, and he assume that she was think of every way she could kill him, but anyway she same as Banner nod when she see him. She never leave like his comrade do.

Tony Stark... well, he was something that Loki wasn't figure out yet, like the woman here with him, Darcy Lewis. The two of there were alike, in more ways that he threw it would be. Strak keep talking to him like he wasn't an ex-super villain that has try to take over his world and kill a lot of people. He just enter a room, and smile mischievously to Loki, and start talking nonsense and always trying to poked him every time he got with a sharp object when he was near the God. Sometimes, Loki think that Stark love to live dangerously. But the man of iron, didn't show like he hate him, but the first time Stark meet him again in the reunion that decides that Loki was staying in Midgar, he kindly point out that if Loki touch his toys or his family, and he personally would kick his God Damn Ass back to Asgard. The genius was... strange in the worse case.

The Man of Time, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, wasn't pleasant for his staying, but keep quiet most of the time, but always polite.

Pepper Pots, Ironman woman, just warn him that if he try to harm Tony or the others in any way she would rip his ball and make him eat it them right away. But she, like Rogers, keep polite.

Jane Foster, was one of the few that talk to him with a tone of friendship, but that was just because of Thor and 'cause he was kinda help her to built a Rosen Einstein Bridge like she call it, Darcy just call it rainbow bridge, and he and Thor call it Bifrost. He was helping her with some information with her investigation, but that was all... he most of the time was either reading a book or seen a movie in the TV or internet in his room. Or in some case, sitting in the lunch room, reading or wondering why the petite midgardian women still talking to him the way she does.

Loki was okay with his loneliness and to stay away of the others, with occasional encounter with the Avengers, Thor or the agents working there. He actually didn't want to relate with anyone beside Thor, and even with him things were complicated. A whole life of resentment and feeling set aside by everyone but his mother, was something that he has to come along slowly and it must be that Thor see it that way too. So why would she spend time with him? Even when the others don't and he clearly didn't want company.

Darcy all never stop watching him the whole time that he was lost in his thought, wondering what could possibly he could be thinking about, and why he suddenly looks sad and more far away than ever. So she recalled his words, and she frowned

—Well, why don't you let me decide that by myself then?— she wasn't sure why she said that, but deep inside her, she knows that what he has said wasn't true.

The look in his face was priceless, the shock, confusion and vulnerability was something that she didn't expect to see in his face. But fast it has come, the fast it gone. But Darcy was sure that he was more than others see in him, and more than he himself see. Not all was bad. And she was determinate to know him and help him go out of his shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have like it! I try my best!
> 
> Sooo… this was the second chapter, I hope you like and please I really, totally appreciate it if you leave some reviews and kudos! Q_Q
> 
> I wait from your reviews and kudos of if it worthy to continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo… this was the first chapter, I hope you like and I try to play the characters like with they own personality and all…
> 
> I wait from your cudos and comments of if it worthy to continue.


End file.
